Regarding conventional vehicles, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-15548 for example discloses an electrically-powered vehicle having a plurality of means for charging a power storage device and aiming to improve convenience for users (PTD 1).
A hybrid vehicle which is an electrically-powered vehicle disclosed in PTD 1 includes a power cable and an inlet, as well as a charger receiving electric power fed to the power cable and the inlet. In the case where the power cable is used to charge the power storage device, a relay disposed between the charger and the power cable is controlled so that the relay is ON, while a relay disposed between the charger and the inlet is controlled so that this relay is OFF. In the case where the inlet is used to charge the power storage device, the relay disposed between the charger and the power cable is controlled so that this relay is OFF, while the relay disposed between the charger and the inlet is controlled so that this relay is ON.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-27851 discloses a charging port structure of a vehicle with the aim of preventing an inner lid from being left opened while keeping the structure simple (PTD 2). The charging port structure of a vehicle disclosed in PTD 2 includes a charging connector, an inner lid for covering the charging connector, a housing which is a recessed region provided inside the right side of the rear body and in which the charging connector is disposed, and an outer lid for closing an opening of the housing.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-172126 discloses a charging cable for a vehicle with the aim of improving twisting of the cable (PTD 3). The charging cable for a vehicle disclosed in PTD 3 includes a vehicle-side connector which is connectable to a charging port of a vehicle, and a cable having one end connected to the vehicle-side connector and the other end connected to a plug adapted to an external power supply.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-52861 discloses a cord set for charging an electric vehicle with the aim of safe use and good appearance (PTD 4).
The cord set for charging an electric vehicle disclosed in PTD 4 includes a circuit breaker having a pair of terminals for interrupting an electrical circuit between the paired terminals upon occurrence of a ground fault, a first cord having one end provided with a plug to be connected to an outlet installed in a building wall and the other end connected to one of the terminals of the circuit breaker, and a second cord having one end provided with a connector to be connected to an inlet of an electric vehicle and the other end connected to the other terminal of the circuit breaker.